


First things First, Get What You Deserve

by Menochange



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emo Keith (Voltron), Emotional Constipation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Smartass Pidge, Space family, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menochange/pseuds/Menochange
Summary: When the elder's of Volvykad offered them a gift for saving their planet, Lance was hoping for a Parade and some hot girls (or boys, he's not picky) to think he's hot. He didn't think that was too much to ask.what they got instead is a 'gift' that brought to light things that he's rather keep in the dark, but apparently he's not the only one.Set (waaaay back) in Season 2.





	First things First, Get What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> So I have like a hundred unposted Voltron fics that I started writing and then just abandoned or finished but didn't post online. So now I've finally decided that I might as well post them and try to finish the one's that I started. 
> 
> This story takes place in season 2 after they find 'Shiro' but before he takes over the black lion again. Although I have changed some things for the later chapters so things we learnt in later seasons may pop-up (so be warned) :)

Once again TEAM VOLTRON KICKED GALRA ASS and yes that totally called for all caps (Internal monologues need some dramatic effects after all)

Although to be honest kicking Galra butt seemed to be an average Tuesday by now, not that it’s a Tuesday, do they have Tuesdays? Is that a thing in space? Wait do days of the week have names in space, this isn’t something that he has ever really thought about but now that he is thinking about it … are there even days in space cause you know, days are like when the sun is up and visible – and yes Pidge that is the real scientific definition of a day thank you very much – it isn’t and he knows this but sometimes the imaginary Pidge who lives in his brain needs to stop criticizing everything he says, the real Pidge does that enough. It isn’t weird though, you know having imaginary versions of your friends that live in your brain and provide sarcastic and intuitive commentary, imaginary Hunk says that everyone has them, although now that he thinks about it out loud – but you know, not out loud because this very loud internal monologue which is getting completely off track by the way is as stated before, an internal monologue – anyway, point is that Lance isn’t crazy or weird and imaginary Keith can keep his negative comments to himself thank you very much.

Lance is normal… he is as normal as can be and his normal ( and very hot, if he does say so himself) ass just kicked some Galra butt and saved  whole lot of people, well aliens… do aliens count as people? Is it racist… speciesist (totally a word) to not consider aliens people? Or like is it more speciesist to call aliens people because they aren’t and technically it’s a misrepresentation of their species? … Huh … When he gets home Lance will probably have to ask Laura, his big sister is a very vocal activist of all things and a poli-sci major so she’d probably know.

“LANCE!  EARTH TO LANCE” Someone who was most likely Pidge now that he thought about it yelled in his ear causing the pilot to jump back into a very solid Hunk, in surprise.

“DUDE! Not cool” Lance groaned extracting himself from his best friend.

“You zoned out, we’ve been trying to get your attention for the past 20 minutes” Pidge exclaimed sticking their tongue out.

“Seriously!”

“Pidge! Naa it was only like 5 minutes” Hunk smiled patting him on the back.

“Which is still a stupidly long amount of time to be zoning out” Pidge countered arms crossed defiantly.

Lance rolled his eyes at the miniature genius, before he turned to his best friend grinning “What’s up buddy, why was short stuff McGee trying to catch my attention not that anyone needs a reason I know I’m …” Lance was cut off when Pidge violently elbowed him in the stomach.

“We’ve all been asked to go to the great hall, apparently they have a gift for us because we saved their planet” Pidge motioned ahead of them where the outlines of the others could be seen in the distance moving further and further away from them albeit rather slowly (the elders (who were guiding the procession) were old for quiznack’s sake, don’t judge them) 

“Oh, well… I’ll race you guys there” Lance laughed as he broke into a run to catch up with the others, Hunk and pidge not far behind him once they registered his challenge.

 

For the record Lance would like it stated that the only reason he lost the race back to the others is because Pidge was a pint sized menace. He would also like the record to state that the event that shall from here on out be referred to as ‘The Incident’ – until such a time arises that something more horrifyingly embarrassing occurs – was not in fact his fault and that Pidge and Hunk were both involved as well but did they get the Allura unimpressed death stare, Shiro’s disappointed dad face or even Keith’s judgy judgment face ( although to be fair that was Keith’s face around Lance like 99% of the time), the answer is no they did no because apparently Lance is the only quiznack-up on the team. Typical. As you can tell Lance wasn’t bitter at all, not that he wanted his friends to get in trouble but sometimes Lance didn’t want to feel like … No, now was clearly not the time for self-pity, the former blue paladin had declared (internally of course) that his wallowing times were restricted to the dead of night in his room away from everyone else. He didn’t want anyone’s pity or empty reassurances made for the sake of the team.

Lance was once again unceremoniously distracted from his thoughts by the abrupt display I front of him. One of the Yolvykad Elders (Judging by the wrinkles she was most likely the oldest) stood up abruptly from where she was sitting (when did she sit down? More importantly where the hell did the chairs come from? The Paladins and a select few of their allies now stood in a somewhat large but empty hall which Lance is like 100% sure didn’t have chairs when they arrived. Although if he thought about it, it probably happened during or right after the incident, or more likely because of the incident.).

“Paladins of VOLTRON and Allies” She began in a somewhat deep and gravelly voice which honestly really didn’t suit her but really who was Lance to judge “We’re honoured to have you here today in our halls, and we would like to formally acknowledge the great feat of heroism that you all displayed today when you helped our people by fighting against the Galran Army. From all the beings of our humble planet we would like to thank you from deepest part of our hearts, the tales of your valour have not been exaggerated”

Allura smiled widely “Elders of Yolvykad. My father founded Voltron on the belief that all who were in need of help in our universe deserved to get it, especially in the pursuit of peace and prosperity for us all, we were more than happy to help the good people of your great planet”

The another elder stood up, his yellow hair that - like all the Yolvykad - looked a lot like giant uneven plaits until you noticed that they moved quite freely of their own will (which freaked Lance out when they first exited their lions to greet the people and it may have been one of the causes of the incident) “Whilst the council of elders acknowledge that you may feel this way, we as the leaders of the Yolvykad would like to give the paladins of Voltron a gift.”

“I love this planet! Guys we are totally getting a parade and all the hot alien ladies will totally want my autograph” Lance mock whispered to the others earning a disapproving glare from Shiro and a snort from Pidge and the Mullet, at least Hunk was nice enough to give the red paladin a discreet hi five (ok so they weren’t being very discreet and Shiro may have given them his ‘I’m not angry just disappointed because you are embarrassing me and your mother in front of work guests and we will definitely be having a talk about this when we get home dad glare’ Tm – honestly Shiro’s glares are remarkably expressive)

Shiro stepped forward “Thank you for the warm welcome but as the princess has mentioned we really don’t need any gifts, the fact that your people are safe from the Galra is thanks enough. However we would like to talk to all of you about joining the coalition and helping end this war with Zarcon once and for all”

The original elder smiled stepping forward once more “Black Paladin, our people are not warriors, we are a peaceful race. If you had not intervene today we would have all been lost and for that we are forever in your debt. I know that you would like more from us but at this time we have to do what is best for our people and if we join you in this fight against Zarcon I feel that my people will lose more than we gain. This is why we would like to offer you a gift for this is the only way we can show support to your cause. If you and your companions will follow me I would like to present you with a gift, nothing will ever be enough to repay the debt that we owe you but we hope that this will aid you in this war against the Empire"

The Elder let them down many corridors until she finally came to stop it in front of a lavishly decorated door, it was here that she turned to them arms held out wide " Paladins of Voltron what we offer you today is not a tangible gift, it is in fact the essence of our people we offer this to you in hopes that one day you will free us all. Our gift will hopefully provide to you clarity and understanding it will strengthen the bonds between you and your lions for a warrior is only as strong as their team. Together Voltron will bring peace to this world something that we have not seen for a very long time."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
